


A Brief Gaze Into the Future

by snacc_noir



Series: The King of Competitions [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, From side-characters POVs, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: A Chat Noir and Ladybug themed wedding? For Marinette and Adrien?Weird, sure, but Kim was certain it didn't mean anything.





	A Brief Gaze Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to repost this last part of the series from last year whoops (for the KAW prompt: Future)

_Wow_, was the only word that sprinted up Kim’s train of thought as he moseyed into the reception area, eyeing the cacophony of personified colours around him. There were green and black decorated tables, then black and red ones dividing them.

The sight looked more expensive than the wedding itself.

_Marinette and Adrien sure picked an interesting theme_.

In high school, Kim wouldn’t’ve been able to tell you he’d be walking into the pair’s wedding reception ten years later after still being in touch—and very good friends—with all his classmates.

“This dress is so annoying.”

He’d also couldn’t tell you he’d have _that_ particular detail tagging behind him.

“You’ve told me. Like five times,” Kim grumbled, shooting a warning look. “Shut up. Marinette made that dress for you and you should be honoured to be one of her bridesmaids.”

Alix tipped her head back as she trudged against the crowd searching for their named tables. “Okay, _mum_.” She glared, and he turned his head forward to give the illusion he didn’t see it. “Have you found our seats yet? I can’t see anything over your massive head.”

“You can’t see anything over _anyone’s_ heads,” Kim said absently, ignoring the kick that came to his foot. “Found it! There. In the corner with Max and Ivan. We have a Chat Noir table.”

“Nice. It can match my dress.”

“Can you stop being sarcastic for like, three seconds?” Alix glanced down and scowled at the floor. “I know you loved the ceremony, don’t try to hide it.”

“I did not,” she snapped. “It was romantic and gross.”

“Oh? Then what was running down your cheeks during the vows as you stood with the other bridesmaids?”

Alix shot her narrowed view away from his smirking figure again as crimson tramped her cheeks. “My eyes were sweating. The lights were bright.” He didn’t dignify her with a response. “Why were looking at me during the vows anyway!? You should’ve been watching Marinette and Adrien with the groomsmen!”

Kim cast a defeated look at the affluent ceiling and exhaled. “What a girlfriend I got stuck with.”

“Are we there yet? I’ve almost face-planted ten times from these heels.”

“_Alix_,” he said imploringly, “they aren’t heels. We’ve been over this.” He grabbed her hand and slid past a few couples. “Your feet aren’t big enough. Those are _kitten_ heels.”

“Heels or heels. I don’t see the difference. I know my ankle’s just about rubbed off—ah!” The gasp of joy she let out made Kim trip on the air. “Nathaniel!”

Without another word, his smart-mouthed girlfriend raced from his grasp and pulled a daydreaming, very unexpecting, Nathaniel Kurtzberg into a hug with her tiny figure. She'd seen him earlier, but they didn't have the opportunity to talk much at the wedding.

Kim smiled and finished the few steps to his table. Max and Ivan paused their conversation to wave him over and exchange bro hugs, despite seeing each other two hours ago at the ceremony.

“Nice theme they have, don’t they?” Mylène trotted over and handed her husband his drink. “I thought the Chat Noir bridesmaids and Ladybug groomsmen were it, but this is _astonishing_.”

Kim glanced around to admire the obvious theme again. “I didn’t realise Marinette and Adrien had such a liking towards the heroes, but the idea is very clever.”

“At least Hawk Moth isn’t here anymore to ruin their wedding,” Max mused as he adjusted his spectacles and pulled out a seat for Kim to sit. “I wonder if the civilian forms of Ladybug and Chat Noir have gotten married yet. They don’t reveal much to the public anymore during their enforcement of helping other crimes.”

“They totally have.” Ivan brought his lemon-lime-bitters to his lips. “You see the way they look at each other on the news. Mylène and I have that look. But I don’t think they’ll be announcing their marriage any time soon—”

“Please welcome the newlyweds, Marinette and Adrien, as they enter the reception room,” a loudspeaker cut through his words, the static voice sounding very similar to an amused Alya. Ivan took a glance at the blushing couple sauntering through the archway and chuckled.

“Alya and Nino really went all out planning the wedding.”

Kim hummed in agreement and toyed with his ladybug cufflinks. “I heard there’s gonna be an announcement after the dance. Like a big one. Marinette and Adrien have something to tell us, apparently.”

Max looked thoughtful as he fixed out his green napkin’s creases. “Where did you hear this?”

“Alix picked it up from the Bachelorette party. Marinette hinted it to the girls.”

Mylène’s abrupt laugh caught the boys’ attention. They turned to her with confused stares.

“It also said it in the invitations. Did you guys not see?”

“Uh… No?” Ivan settled his glass down. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I’m sure whatever announcement they have won’t be too big of a surprise to shock the whole reception room. Those two were the worst at keeping secrets in high school.”

Collective hums and nods went around as they glanced at the couple.

Kim laughed. “You got that right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember rushing to do this to make the day, but I can imagine it could've gone further. Though, at lot has changed since season three...


End file.
